Kagome and Inuyasha prove their love
by crazygirl2718
Summary: Kagome decides whether she should go on dating Jin..she still loves Inuyasha though.. What's her decision?Chapter 5 up!
1. The Fight

Author's Note: No Inuyasha character is mine. Please review!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha prove their love to each other  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1  
  
It was nightfall, 3 days since Inuyasha and Kagome's fight. Kagome thought that Inuyasha was pushing her away because she was a human and not a demon. Inuyasha had been pushing her away because he was afraid and he still is afraid that he might love her because she reminded him of his first love, someone he had loved for many years, Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome, wait!", Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran after her.  
  
"I'm not pushing you away because I don't love you," He said  
  
"Then why are you doing this, Inuyasha? Why are you pushing me away? Is it because you still love Kikyou?" Kagome asked  
  
"I can't answer that, Kagome. But you should know that I love you with all my heart and I always will!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Goodbye, Inuyasha..." Kagome said with tears welling up in her eyes as she walks away from her beloved  
  
"Kagome.I love you." Inuyasha said as tears flowed down to his cheeks..  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she ran to the well.  
  
"Should I go back?" Kagome thought  
  
"NO, that would be saying that he won!"  
  
She stopped running and saw a figure which looked familiar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~  
  
Please review so that I know if I should continue or not!!  
  
~crazygirl2718~ 


	2. Kagome Starts a New Life

Author's Note: No Inuyasha character is mine except for Miyomi! Please review!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha prove their love to each other  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2  
  
"Oh no, I hope this is not a demon I have met somewhere," Kagome thought,  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Kagome, it's alright! It's me Miyomi!" Miyomi said.  
  
"How did she get here?!" Kagome thought,  
  
Miyomi was Kagome's best friend. They met when they were both four years old, they had been best friends ever since. Miyomi stepped into the light so that Kagome could see her. Kagome ran to Miyomi and hugged her tightly, "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"That's a very interesting question, Kagome! I was looking for you and your grandfather said that you were at the abandoned temple. I went there and saw a well which distracted me, so I went to look in it and suddenly someone pushed me from a behind and I got here! Wait a minute! Where are we, Kagome?"  
  
"Um.let's go back to the well and see if we can get back home first," Kagome replied  
  
"Sure!" Miyomi shrugged,  
  
They got back to the temple and went to Kagome's house. "Should I tell her about the federal time in Japan?" Kagome thought, "Nah, maybe not,"  
  
"Um.Kagome,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem a little distracted when I talk to you and your eyes are red and puffy. Have you been crying?" Miyomi asked with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
Kagome poured out her soul to Miyomi about everything that has happened to her in the federal time in Japan, including her fight with Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you believe me, Miyomi?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yes, I believe you; I think you should stop seeing this Inuyasha guy and stop going to the well for some time. Do you want me to blind date you with some I know?"  
  
"No its okay"  
  
"Kagome, wake up!! Inuyasha is pushing you away, do you want live this way forever?"  
  
"Miyomi, you're right.I should stop going back to the federal time in Japan."  
  
"I guess I'm never going to see Inuyasha ever again.."Kagome thought with tears in her eyes..  
  
Author's Note: I guess that's it! Hope you like it!!! Pls review!!! 


	3. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Miyomi, Mrs. Himura and Jin. (I know the name Jin sounds feminine but  
  
Author's Note: I know my other chapters are pretty short but please review if u look it or not and if u want me to continue.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha Prove Their Love to Each Other  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Miyomi, would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome's mother said  
  
"Yes, I'd love to!" Miyomi exclaimed.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, she knew that Miyomi was only child and lived with her father and that she loved staying with Kagome's family because they treat her like family.  
  
After dinner, Kagome walked Miyomi to her home.  
  
"I know a really nice guy! His name is Jin, he's a family person and he's handsome too!" Miyomi said excitedly  
  
'Okay, I'll try going out with him but if it doesn't work out, NO MORE BL IND DATES, alright?" Kagome said reluctantly  
  
"Ok, ok!!!" Miyomi laughed  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Call me the moment you get home or else I'll get worried!"  
  
"Alright, worrywart!" Kagome laughed.  
  
~At home~  
  
Kagome called Miyomi to tell her she was alright and decided to clean up...  
  
"It feels so good to have nice and clean clothes again!" Kagome thought  
  
"I hope Inuyasha doesn't get hurt because I'm dating other guys now. . ."  
  
"Oh wake up Kagome!!! He's the one pushing you away why are you worrying about him?!!"  
  
She went out into the bathroom and went to say good night to her grandfather, mother and Souta.  
  
"Good Night everyone! It's been a tiring day and I'm going to bed . . .- "Kagome yawned  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"Morning already? Oh look at the time! I have to get to get ready for school!" Kagome thought  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
She went to the bus stop where she and Miyomi always met when they went to school.  
  
"Hey Miyomi, does this Jin guy go to our school?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah, I'll introduce him to you later!" Miyomi replied,  
  
"Oh here comes the bus!"  
  
They hopped into the bus and chatted on the way to school  
  
~School~  
  
"Hey! There's Jin!"  
  
"C'mon, let's go Kagome!"  
  
They walked over to a shy but handsome boy. He had jet-black hair and green eyes. He had a huge crush on Kagome ever since the first day of school but he never told her at all.  
  
"Hi! Jin, remember me, Miyomi?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"This is Kagome, the girl I was telling you about!"  
  
Miyomi turned to Kagome and said " And this is Jin and you and him are going on a date. TODAY!"  
  
Kagome and Jin blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I wish you could stop this! I love you and only you!" Kagome thought. . .  
  
Kagome couldn't think of anything else in class. She was nervous she couldn't love anyone as much as she loved Inuyasha.  
  
"You're going to have to try Kagome!" She thought  
  
"Miss Kagome? Would you like to answer the question on the board?" Mrs. Himura said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Umm.sure Mrs. Himura," Kagome said  
  
She went up and answered the question the board  
  
"Very good, Kagome. Now, if you don't want to get into trouble you're going to have to stop daydreaming alright?" Mrs. Himura said.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Himura" Kagome said  
  
"This is going to be a very long day . . .-"Kagome thought. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note : this a longer chapter so I hope u like it! If you want me to continue or u have any advice please review! 


	4. Giving Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Miyomi, Mrs. Himura and Jin. (I know the name Jin sounds feminine but I couldn't think of anything else coz I'm not very good at making up these Japanese names and all.)  
  
Author's Note: I know my other chapters are pretty short but please review if u look it or not and if u want me to continue.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha Prove Their Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Federal Era (Inuyasha's time)~  
  
"I wonder how Kagome's doing.-" Inuyasha thought  
  
He kicked a tree out of frustration, "You're so stupid, Inuyasha! How could you let her get away like that? After all these times you could have told her about your fear! Idiot!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Inuyasha! I know Kagome's gonna come back if you prove to her you still love her!" Sango said, calming Inuyasha down.  
  
"Oh, like how?"  
  
"You can go look for her and prove it to her," Sango said  
  
"And, where can I find her?" Inuyasha said  
  
"Inuyasha!! Think!! This is unlike you! Stop being such an idiot!" Sango said sarcastically  
  
"Fine! If anyone is looking for me tell them I'm at Kagome's house!"  
  
"Make sure no one sees you, alright?"  
  
"Fine..." Inuyasha said as he walked away.  
  
"Now where is that well?" Inuyasha said  
  
"Aha! There it is! I can't believe I actually forgot the well!"  
  
~Modern time in Japan (aka Kagome's time) ~  
  
"Schools finally over! Now I can relax in bed!" Kagome said  
  
"Not so fast! You still have to go to the date with Jin!" Miyomi said  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot!"  
  
"It's ok! I'm here to help you figure out what you're going to wear."  
  
"You don't have to, Miyomi!"  
  
"I figured that I would just wear what I'm wearing now!"  
  
Kagome was wearing a blue turtle neck blouse with a white skirt, it brought out her dark green eyes.  
  
"No you're not going to wear that on the blind date! This is what you're going to wear!"  
  
Miyomi showed her a simple white dress with pink flower prints on it and it came down until her knees.  
  
"Try it on!" Miyomi said with excitement.  
  
Kagome was speechless, the only thing that came to her mind was "How would Inuyasha react if sees me like this?"  
  
She tried it on and it was perfect on her. It showed off her figure and her eyes.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Kagome said as she modeled it for Miyomi.  
  
"It was in my room so I figured I could lend it to you." Miyomi replied  
  
"Thanks Miyomi! You're the best!" Kagome said as she ran to Miyomi to hug her.  
  
Miyomi tied up Kagome's hair with hair chopsticks and applied some light make-up.  
  
"You look beautiful!!" Miyomi said as she admired her work  
  
Kagome walked over to her closet and took her light blue sweater to match her dress.  
  
"Perfect! Now for the shoes!"  
  
"Look, I found my white shoes underneath my bed!" Kagome exclaimed. The shoes were 4-inches high and it made Kagome look perfect.  
  
"Perfect! Now you're ready for the date!" Miyomi said approvingly.  
  
Kagome looked at herself at the mirror, "I wonder how Inuyasha will react if he sees me.-"she thought  
  
~Federal Era~  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the well and climbed into it. He fell and woke up instantly, "Whoa. . . that was fast" Inuyasha thought  
  
He climbed out of the well and went outside. "I hope Kagome will come back to me.-" he thought.  
  
~Kagome's house~  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Ooh! That must be Jin!" Kagome thought as she walked to the door  
  
"Hi Jin! How are you? Are you ready for the date?" Kagome said  
  
"Umm. . . yeah sort of," Jin said  
  
They walked out the door together and had a surprise before their eyes  
  
"In-..INUYASHA??!!" Kagome said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Kagome it's me!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then suddenly looked angry when he saw Jin with Kagome.  
  
"Why you little . . .-!" Inuyasha got ready to fight when Kagome said "SIT, BOY! SIT!"  
  
"OUCH! Why did you have to do that for ?"Inuyasha said furiously  
  
"I had to! You could have killed someone!"  
  
"Umm. . . Kagome, I think we should go now," Jin said , finally speaking up  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Kagome said. But deep in Kagome's heart she wanted to stay with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miyomi said  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I think we should talk,"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go somewhere,"  
  
"I want to talk about Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and said "What did you say?", "I said I want to talk about, Kagome!" Miyomi said loudly. "Can't you hear?" Miyomi said, touching Inuyasha's ears which caught Inuyasha by surprise because Kagome had done the exact same thing when they met.  
  
"What about her?"Inuyasha said, suddenly becoming interested.  
  
"I want you to leave her alone. You've been hurting her a lot and you don't even treat her good! I think she'll be happier and better off without you, seriously!" Miyomi said.  
  
"I have not been hurting her for your information!"  
  
"How'd you even know about me?" Inuyasha said  
  
"She told me everything, Inuyasha, including her feelings for you and how much it hurts to be pushed away by you," Miyomi said, "Why are you even pushing her away?"  
  
"This between me and Kagome! Whatever happens to us is none of your business! Who are you anyway?" Inuyasha said furiously  
  
"I'm Miyomi, her best friend!"  
  
"If you were her best friend, you would mind your own business!"  
  
"I'm doing this because I want to her to be happy, Inuyasha!"  
  
"If you want her to be happy, you're going to have to leave her alone and let her get on with her own life. I know she can forget about you and treat what happened between you and her; a dream! This for the best Inuyasha! Leave her alone!!!" Miyomi said, she hated to do this but she knew Kagome would be happier this way.  
  
"Okay, I'll go for now! But I'm coming back!" Inuyasha said  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is for the best" said Miyomi, with a bit of sadness in the tone of her voice.  
  
"Bye for now Kagome . . ." Inuyasha thought  
  
"I love you , Kagome. . . "he thought,  
  
Inuyasha walked away as a tear rolled down his cheek . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you like this chapter! It's a little longer than usual so I hope I'm keeping you happy! Please review!  
  
crazygirl2718 


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Miyomi, Mrs. Himura ,Jin and Shyru (YAH LAME NAME I NOE..LOL). (I know the name Jin sounds feminine but I couldn't think of anything else coz I'm not very good at making up these Japanese names and all.)  
  
Author's Note: I know my other chapters are pretty short but please review if u look it or not and if u want me to continue.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha Prove Their Love  
  
~***~  
  
"Oh God. . .how am I gonna handle this date?", Kagome thought  
  
"Are you alright there, Kagome?" Jin said, rudely interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said, she was admiring his luxurious car, it was black on the outside and had black leather chairs. It even had a TV in it!  
  
"Wow! I never thought Jin was this rich!" Kagome thought  
  
"This isn't my car, I borrowed it from my dad since my car was in repair" Jin said as if he was reading Kagome's mind.  
  
"How did he know? Maybe he can read people's minds . . . aww, shucks, who cares?" Kagome thought.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Kagome said with concern in her tone of voice.  
  
"Oh nothing serious, just a bunch of my friends were drunk while driving my car," Jin joked.  
  
Kagome didn't know he was just joking and was shocked, "What?! Stop the car this instance!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Whoa . . . relax Kagome, I was just kidding!" Jin laughed  
  
"Don't ever do that again, you scared me to death, you know that?" Kagome said  
  
"She looks so cute when she's mad," Jin thought. Jin smiled at Kagome, who was looking at the window.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yup, we almost there!" Jin said enthusiastically.  
  
Jin stopped his car careful not to scratch a single part of the car. He stepped out and opened the door for Kagome like a gentleman.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said as she smiled.  
  
"I forgot to tell you something, Kagome," he said  
  
~Jin's POV~(A/N= I haven't done this before so I hope you like it)  
  
"You look beautiful today," I said, careful not to drop any hints about my feelings for her.  
  
"Why, thank you, Jin." Kagome said, blushing a light shade of pink, "Does this mean she feels the same way about me?" I thought. Get a hold of yourself Jin! She could never like a kid like you. I found myself standing in front of her, gaping at her.  
  
"Jin? Are you with me?" Kagome said,  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that" I smiled trying not to look embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright," Kagome smiled back at me. She looked so beautiful. I should really start getting know her instead of gaping at her, really.  
  
"Let's sit here, Kagome" I said gesturing her to a table I chose. "Sure," Kagome said quietly. She seemed like she had something on her mind, I opened my mouth to ask her but . . . nothing came out. . .maybe it's a family problem which was none of my business.  
  
"So, I didn't really get to ask you this but, who was the guy in the red kimono?" I asked her.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
For a few seconds I couldn't answer, " Um, that was my old friend," I said while trying to hold back my tears that was about to roll down my cheeks.  
  
"Oh. . ." Jin said quietly. For a few minutes we were quiet, what kind of date is this? I would rather go back to Inuyasha! Get a grip of yourself, he's just nervous.  
  
"So, what does your father do for a living?" I said, trying to make up a conversation.  
  
" Um . . . he's an owner of a car company." Jin said  
  
"I'm going to take over the company once I've finished my studies," he added. Wow. He seemed really proud of his dad. I wish I could meet mine.  
  
"What about yours?" he said  
  
"I never really met my dad, " I said quietly, trying not to sound sad.  
  
"I. . .I'm sorry. Kagome, I didn't know," Jin said quietly, playing with his food.  
  
"Hey Jin! I didn't expect you here!" someone said.  
  
"Oh, hey there Shyru! I haven't seen you since . . ." Jin said but stopped for a while.  
  
"We broke up," Shyru said finishing his sentence. I looked at my watch, WHOA! It was seven thirty already! I had to get home, Grandpa and Mom were going to the hospital to visit a family friend and I had to visit Souta. I stood up to leave and said "Um. . .Souta, thanks for the meal but I have to go! I have to stay home with my brother since my Grandpa and Mom are out, bye!"  
  
"Oh do you want me to take you home?" He said  
  
"No thank you, I can take a cab, go stay here with your friend." I said, reassuring him.  
  
Once, I got home, I cleaned up and called Miyomi.  
  
"Hello?" Miyomi answered.  
  
"Hey, Miyomi, it's me back from the blind date," I said  
  
"Oh how did it go?"  
  
"Umm . . . not so good actually."  
  
" Oh why?"  
  
" We didn't have much time to talk and he's so shy!"  
  
"Oh give him a chance Kagome!"  
  
"And his ex-girlfriend showed up. Bad timing, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. . . so are you still going out with him?"  
  
I knew what the answer was. I still had second thoughts though. . . hmm should I give him a chance?I opened my mouth and said . . .  
  
~***~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!! HAHA!! You have to keep reading to know what she's gonna say next! This might seem pretty obvious? I dunno, what do you think?  
  
CrazyGirl2718 


End file.
